It is known that vehicles can be employed with electric drives. Electric drives are very demanding in particular with respect to the temperature management. Drive components of electrically driven vehicles are here, for example, the electric drive motor itself, a battery device or parts of the power electronics. During the operation of the vehicle, that is to say during the driving of the electric vehicle, at least some of these described drive components heat up as a result of power consumption. The greater the power consumption, the greater also the heating. However, in order to avoid undesired damage or undesired effects on individual drive components, it is necessary to keep the operating temperature for the respective drive component below a maximum permissible temperature limit. The power consumption depends, on the one hand, on the driving behavior of the driver and, on the other hand, on the route profile ahead of the vehicle.
In the known solutions, the temperature of the individual drive components is monitored. As soon as the available cooling capacity is no longer sufficient to keep the temperature of the respective drive component low enough or below a predefined threshold value, a control intervention into the power control of the vehicle usually takes place automatically. In other words, in order to avoid an excessively high temperature the power consumption is reduced or blocked at a threshold value, with the result that increased or normal power consumption is no longer possible. This procedure is also referred to as derating and leads to a situation in which for a certain period of time the complete electrical performance capability of the drive components is no longer available to the driver of the vehicle in order to avoid overheating of individual drive components. A decisive disadvantage here is that the driving variability for the driver is significantly restricted for the sake of this protection mechanism. Therefore, in this context he cannot exert any influence whatsoever on the time and the driving situation in which this derating occurs or starts. This leads, in particular, to reduced acceptance of such systems and overall of electric vehicles with the respective drivers.